


She Sure Is Niffty

by LazBriar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Niffty - Freeform, Straight Sex, YEAH THIS IS REAL, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/pseuds/LazBriar
Summary: You're finally awake. . . and you're in Niffty's bed.
Relationships: Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	She Sure Is Niffty

**She Sure Is Niffty**

Blurgh.

Blurgh? Not really English, but about all you can manage as an array of muddy colors fills your blurry vision. Your head is swimming and you feel heavy. It’s hard to think or move and you can’t remember much, save for the fact you’re waking up. You think? Yeah, that’s as close as you can put things right now, it’s about all your brain can manage. Damn, but why?

You try to command a part of you to move, like uh, an arm. In response you get a dull ache and not much else. Oh. You blink, or try to, but shit, your eyelids are as steel. You can’t see properly, or hear, or smell, or anything! Are you dead? Yeah, probably. You’re incoherent enough for it. Again and again, you open and close your eyes. Each time you do the colors and shapes around you morph into more coherent silhouettes, so hey, progress is great, right?

Finally, your sight clears, as do the other senses. Confusion takes you, though, because uh, _where the hell are you?_ Remembering that you might be seriously injured, you glance down at yourself. You’re all there, and hey, you’re in a bed! How about that.

Wait, a bed? Should you be freakin’ out? You don’t know where you are. This ain’t gonna’ be a discount version of _Misery,_ is it? Nah. You’re not a writer. In fact, you don’t know what you are, exactly. As you gaze at yourself, some semblance of memory comes back.

Ohhhh yeaaah. A demon. You’re a demon. A dead one, in Hell, in a place called Pentagram City.

So, you _are_ dead. Cool.

How all that went down, you don’t recall. Not that you should specifically care, given your current predicament. Which is what, exactly? Lying prone in a (nice) bed in what appears to be a hotel room, furnished, though said furnishings are on the smaller side. Dull light pours through a window and the chaotic fingers of Pentagram City reach up in the far distance. Better in here than out there, you guess? Instincts tell you the City sucks, and boy does it.

“Ooooohman, you’re actually awake!”

Huh?

You shift your head to the right (ow) as a single, wide eye stares back at you, married to a grinning erratic face and small body.

“When I saw your stomach, I was super- _duper_ sure you were dead! Very dead, big-time dead!”

The speaking figure flickers from where she was (you assume based on the voice) to hither-and-dither, in impish glee, sporting some. . . erratic energy. Unnervingly so.

“But then I stitched you up with Ol’ Stabby and you’re as good as new!”

Said creature brandishes a long, thin, black needle and points to it in enthused fashion. You boggle, and a sense of _oh-shit_ comes over you. Are you about to die again?

You remember you’ve got a mouth that still works. “Where am I?” you force out, rasping.

The girl hops on the bed and stares at you. “It’s rude not to ask for names! My name, actually. My name is Niffty! You’re name is no-one! I pulled you off the street! Ooh, I hope that’s okay! It is, I bet. Right? Of course it is!”

Damn, she spoke _fast._

“Niffty?” you say again, a bit stronger this time. “Where am I? Tell me, would ya’?”

This gal didn’t so much as blink. She did, though, saunter forward a bit. Hmm. Small, but not overly so. She had pale, yellow-cream skin with a wide, cyclopean eye that shivered like a hellish lantern. A short cut of scarlet hair complimented her girlish frame, though her mouth of pointy razor teeth was pretty offputting, to say the least.

“You don’t know where you are? You saw the sign! Oh, wait, no, you were unconscious for that part. . .” she said, rubbing her chin with finger.

“Doesn’t matter! You’re here now!”

Huh? What did that mean? You had a hard time moving or shifting or much of anything. You were injured, apparently. Your stomach? Damn, what the hell happened last night?

“Should I be worried?” you say, voice returning to relative normalcy. Also, seriously, should you? She was brandishing a huge needle, this Niffty.

Well. . . she also wasn’t paying attention. No, her eye was somewhere else, gazing at a place you weren’t sure you liked. Or did you? This was kinda fucked, in hindsight. Why? Well, she was staring at your crotch, and not in the “oh haha nice pants way” more like “I want to see that” sort of way.

“I haven’t had fun in so long!” she chirped. “There’s no men here! Well. . . I mean. . . nope!”

You blinked. _What?_

“Hang on lady, I. . .”

“Apphsssshshshshshshoooooshhhhh. . .” said Niffty, throwing her finger against your lips. Her grin remained, and you weren’t sure if you should be excited or scared shitless.

“Don’t feel uncomfortable!” she continued. “Does this help?”

Here, Niffty, standing upright on the bed, she lifted up her skirt in a nonchalant fashion. Sure, she took her time, sort of teasing at the soft curves hidden underneath the fabric, but she yanked them up in a shameless fashion. Despite her size, she was “wide,” as one might put it. Thick. Buxom of thigh, hip, and rear. Just as well, her dainty muff appeared too, a patch of red pubic hair accenting her nether lips, and uh, you were staring.

Dude, really?

YEAH, REALLY. You’re in Hell, man. What, are you suddenly remembering your nonexistent moral code in a godless land? So what, maybe you were previously injured, in a strange girl’s bed, and upon waking you were staring at her cozy little snatch, but. . . what the fuck ever! Better than the slimy gutters where every mean face was attached to a meaner hand wielding an angry knife.

One thing was clear, this little firecracker dragged your injured ass into the safety of her room. Maybe she was planning to give you a big stab, but, hey, you got an eyeful, soooo. . .

“Keep looking!” yelped Niffty, snapping you back to life. O-oh. She wasn’t done? No, apparently. She twirled and kept her skirt lifted, this time giving you a gander at her posterior plump. Uh, _wow._ Niffty wasn’t oversized, or anything, but the girl had an ass, there was no other way to put it. She was short, but stacked. A shortstack? Sure.

As it turned out, a very key part of you was working just fine. Hey, imagine that! Little you was coming to life, stirring underneath your pants because – even injured – you could still muster a bone. Guess that’s something.

You grunted, amazed. Niffty caught this and turned her gaze back to you, feisty grin widening. “I knew it!” she chittered. “I knewwww that would work!”

Her eye went to your loins again, and the wide eye enlarged. “So you _are_ comfy, right? You wouldn’t be if you were getting _bigger!”_

“Um.”

“IKNEWIT!”

She wiggled a finger at you, locked on to your trousers. “Don’t you move! Nope, don’t! _Don’t!”_

That last “don’t” had the energy of “I’ll actually kill you,” so yeah, you stayed still. Well, either she was gonna’ do something awful, or amazing. You were just along for the ride.

With diligent hands, she unfastened you in practiced, but swift fashion. Your inches spilled out to your mix of pride and embarrassment, you were as hard as cement. Didn’t take much with you, did it? Ass is ass, or whatever, even if it was part of a potentially murderous shortstack girl.

Niffty gripped those inches, and her palm traced against it in smooth, slow strokes. It filled you with electric heat, rising every time her palm slide from base to tip. “Oofh, there isn’t anyone around _this_ eager!”

Ahem, well, you’re not gonna’ start talking shit about people you don’t know. You just go with it, managing a soft sigh. She is – despite her menacing aura – pretty gentle, not too tight or soft, sending warm electricity through your inches with each motion.

From waking up to getting a handie. Strange underworld, this.

Niffty shocked you with a little peck.

“NFGH.”

You grunted in sheer surprise, looking to see her kiss the edge of your loins. She placed cute little besses on your lip, before running her tongue against the underside, taking care to savor you. “Plllfm.”

She placed your tip in her maw, closing eye, as if pensive, then released you with an audible ‘pop.’ “Ooohyep! You’re real, all right!”

Was there some impression of you from before that indicated something else? Again, whatever, roll with it. Like you were gonna’ say a damn thing given the current circumstance. Maybe Niffty was tired of plastic alternatives, or hell, maybe she’d been duped?

You’d ruminate on it longer, save Niffty increased her efforts by dragging her tongue from base to tip. She had enough to wrap around your flesh, and she was clearly enjoying herself. You meanwhile had to hold onto the sheets. Your frame panged with a dull ache but your crotch exploded with intense sexual bliss, so you weren’t sure how to “feel” about it all. So, you settled on good.

Sloppy noises filled the room, like the air escaping Niffty’s lips as she wrapped her lips around your tip only to release you, or the slick lapping of tongue against cock, or her murmurs of self-satisfaction as she essentially used you like a personal plaything. Once she’d fussed with you long “enough” down there, she stared at you again and sneered.

“You hold _extra_ nice and still! I’ve been looking forward to this!”

W-what?

Niffty finished playing with your inches and straightened. Now, however, she spun and looked at you between her legs, wiggling her rump as jiggled in gentle sways before descending, carefully sitting against your inches, her snatch engulfing you. The saliva and presex made for a nice, smooth entry, and she gave a hushed but firm moan as she took all of you into her tunnel.

“Oh shit,” you said like a mumbling animal. The sheer impact and knowledge you were inside a nice, warm girl like this was enough to make you crazy. Part of you wanted to touch her, but the other part remembered she might perform her own version of a crucifixion, so you didn’t.

From here, Niffty took her time. Her digits ran across her sensitive nub while she used you like a personal dildo, softly bouncing and tossing her hips against you in practiced rhythms. Each one suckled your length and sent spikes of hot, immediate physical stimuli through your inches, each one rising and increasing.

“YoubetternotorI’lljabyou!” threatened Niffty, her rosy cheeks flushing again, dappled with sweat. By that she meant don’t fucking _lose it._

Oh god, Niffty baby, you are TRYING.

You’re lucky the girl is merciful with her lack of haste. Despite her energetic and manic nature, she was bouncing you into the floor, she was clearly appreciating eeeevery little rise and fall of her hips. So were you, but this was pushing it.

“Niffty, please,” you gasped, nay, you begged. Seriously, you couldn’t hold on.

Whether she heard your cry for mercy or wanted to get “there” too, didn’t matter. At once, Niffty straddled you and proceeded to toss herself against your resilient monolith. For a brief pocket of time, you and she gasped and moaned as the excruciatingly yet _wonderful_ physical sensations rattled you both. And finally, thank the Devil, the relieving orgasm came. Heh.

It was so intense you cried and shook violently, so much so you about bucked Niffty right off you. Instinctually you ran an arm around her tummy and held her as you drained your hot issue into her, while she danced with her sensitive nub to also procure an orgasm. It was intense, surreal, strange, but fucking fantastic.

The dreary, post-fuck clarity arrived soon after, followed by that fuzzy but warm afterglow.

“H-hey,” Niffty panted, glaring at you with a grin, “I didn’t say you could touch. . .”

You give a weak chuckle and weaker. “Gotta’ catch the falling damsel in distress.”

Ugh, wow, that was clunky as shit. But, at least your “friend” here chuckled.

Niffty let a long, appreciative sigh escape her as she raised off you, a pool of seed leaking from her lips. When the issue dribbled into her sheets, she gasped.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOPE!”

The girl shoved you right off the bed as you crashed with an unpromising thud. Ow.

“Oh,” she said, looking from the bed’s edge at you. “Sorry!”

“OhohOH!” she continued, “and by the way, welcome to the Happy Hotel!”

You’re still getting over the floor. Also, Happy what now?

She darted down to you, kissing your forehead, staring RIGHT INTO YOU. Uhhh. . .

“We’re gonna’ be reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally close! ICANTELL!”

Haha. Hah. Uh oh.

“Y-yay?”

**Author's Note:**

> You've finally arrived, but our records don't show from where.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! This was a little practice and I wanted to get some "jog" in with Niffty. Will there be more? Maybe!


End file.
